


Vergeltung

by rusope



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusope/pseuds/rusope
Summary: Diese Geschichte dreht sich ganz um Varus, den Pfeil der Vergeltung. Begleite den Protagonisten - einfach nur ein Mensch - wie er dem Bogenschützen mit dem dramatischen roten Schal zufällig in der Wildnis begegnet, und im Verlauf der folgenden Ereignisse tiefer und tiefer in die Abgründe der Seele des Darkin eintaucht.





	1. Im Wald

Wildnis. Tage nachdem ich das Silbergebirge überwunden hatte, fand ich mich noch immer Morgen für Morgen in einem endlos scheinenden, von tiefgrünen Wäldern überzogenen Niemandsland wieder. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich die sich stetig ausdehnenden Grenzen von Noxus inzwischen hinter mir gelassen hatte. Demacia musste aber noch immer Meilen um Meilen entfernt liegen.  
Dennoch war ich natürlich nicht so töricht davon auszugehen, dass ich hier niemandem begegnen würde. In licht bewaldeten Tälern und Ebenen hausten vereinzelt Bauern und Viehzüchter mit ihren Familien und Clans. Ab und zu waren sie freundlich genug, mir einen Unterschlupf, manchmal sogar eine warme Mahlzeit zu gewähren. Doch das Vergnügen hatte ich selten. Meist streifte ich allein durch dichte Wälder, immer auf der Hut. Noxianische Späher genau so wie fraktionslose - und skrupellose - Diebesbanden konnten überall lauern. Genau so gefährlich, wenn nicht noch gefährlicher, war die Tierwelt. In den Schatten, zwischen Felsen, im Wasser. Gefahr drohte unentwegt, und entsprechend langsam kam ich voran. Meinen Bogen legte ich kaum ab, und Tag für Tag hoffte ich, dass mir die Pfeile nicht ausgehen würden. Immerhin, an Fleisch mangelte es mir nie. Was ich in Selbstverteidigung erlegte half mir, über meinem täglichen Lagerfeuer anständig gebraten, bei Kräften zu bleiben um auch am nächsten und übernächsten Tag weiterkämpfen zu können. Ein Mensch kann jedoch nur so viele Male einen Wolf essen, bevor ihm der penetrante Wildgeschmack des leicht sehnigen Fleisches verleidet. Ich sehnte mich nach Brot. Ja, Gebäck war was mir hier draussen am meisten fehlte. Allein der Duft eines frisch gebackenen Brotlaibes, noch halb warm, und dann die wunderbar krosse Kruste und das weiche Innere. Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen wie ich mir das vorstellte, und ich musste mich zwingen, meine Gedanken auf weniger Appetit anregende Dinge zu lenken. Meine Finger streiften über das Laub üppiger Büsche und um mich abzulenken fragte ich mich, welche Namen die Menschen hier den Pflanzen wohl gegeben hatten.  
Aber ich war zu unachtsam gewesen. War es nun das Brot oder der Busch, es spielte keine Rolle; jemand hatte sich lautlos genähert.  
“Du.”  
Das war alles was er sagte. Die Stimme eines Mannes, aber sie klang seltsam verzerrt, nicht richtig menschlich. Und entschieden nicht sehr freundlich. Ich ahnte nichts Gutes und drehte mich langsam um. Meine Sinne waren alarmiert, ich nahm nun jedes Detail um mich herum innert Sekundenbruchteilen auf. Die dicht wachsenden Büsche zu meiner Rechten. Der elastische, teilweise von Moos bedeckte Boden unter meinen Füssen. Dünne Baumstämme. Das Flattern eines kleinen Vogels. Keine Deckung. Das hier würde unangenehm gefährlich werden.  
Einen Atemzug später hatte ich mich so weit umgewandt, dass ich den Fremden sehen konnte. ‘Ein Voidling’, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Sein menschlicher Körper war zu grossen Teilen von einer unnatürlichen, fast schwarzen, chitinartigen Haut überzogen. Seine Augen glühten in kaltem weiss und lila. Ein Symbiont. Ein Mensch, der die Void irgendwie überlebt hatte, genau wie Kai’Sa, die ich vor einer Ewigkeit in einem abgelegenen Tal in Shurima getroffen hatte. Allerdings schien sein Körper, anders als bei ihr, nicht zur Waffe geworden zu sein, denn er hielt einen massiven Bogen auf mich gerichtet. Aber er hatte noch keinen Pfeil eingenockt. Mein Kampf-oder-Flucht-Instinkt entschied sich blitzschnell für Kampf. Ich beugte mein linkes Knie und schob gleichzeitig einen Pfeil auf meinen Bogen.  
“Weiche, Voidling!”, forderte ich ihn heraus. Die Spitze meines Pfeiles zeigte auf seine nackte Körpermitte, wo ich seine schwächste Stelle vermutete. Mein Körper war bis zur letzten Sehne angespannt, zum Sprung bereit.  
Der Fremde aber liess seinen Bogen für einen Moment sinken, während er seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken legte um einem heiseren Lachen Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
“Wir sind kein Voidling, Noxianer”, klärte er mich auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck kehrte zu kalter Feindseligkeit zurück und er hob abermals seine Waffe. Seine freie Hand vollführte eine geschmeidige Bewegung, als würde er einen Pfeil an die Sehne des Bogens legen. Aber da war keine Sehne, wie ich jetzt erst bemerkte - und kein Pfeil. Ein rot gleissender Energiestrahl formte sich aus dünner Luft und nahm seinen Platz als tödliches Geschoss ein, leise knisternd und begierig mein Herz zu durchbohren. Doch der Fremde liess ihn noch nicht fliegen. Ich richtete mich auf und senkte meinen Bogen.  
“Ich bin weder aus Noxus noch auf deren Seite.” erklärte ich mit fester Stimme. Möglicherweise konnte ich mich aus der ganzen Situation herausreden und ich bemühte mich, ruhig und selbstbewusst zu wirken. Doch mein Herz hämmerte so stark gegen meinen Brustkorb dass es schmerzte.  
Der Fremde kam langsam auf mich zu. “Ein Mensch, das genügt.” Sein magischer Pfeil war weiterhin direkt auf mich gerichtet. Mit jedem Schritt den er tat, kam ich meinem letzten Schicksal näher. Doch ich bemerkte etwas. Seine Entschlossenheit war brüchig. Der Arm, welcher den wütend vibrierenden Bogen hielt, zitterte unmerklich, und ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. Ich machte einen oder zwei Schritte zurück, schaute ihm aber weiter direkt in die Augen. Sekunden zerrannen wie Sand in einer Sanduhr.  
Eine Strähne seines langen weissen Haares fiel über sein Gesicht, als er sich mit einem plötzlichen Ruck aufrichtete. Der glühende Pfeil verschwand und er senkte seinen Bogen. Die riesige Waffe verkürzte sich wie von Zauberhand. Er wandte sich mit einem verachtenden Blick ab und war so plötzlich verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war.  
Erleichtert lehnte ich mich gegen einen der Baumstämme hinter mir. Ich legte mir die Hand auf die Brust, und gab die Anspannung darin durch einige tiefe Atemzüge frei. Schweiss rann mir über den Rücken. Schliesslich drehte ich mich um und lief ich los. Schnell, aber doch achtsam. Dieser Tag brauchte keine weiteren unangenehmen Überraschungen.

Es war schon fast Abend, als ich endlich einen sicheren Schlafplatz inmitten einer Formation von zerklüfteten Felsen fand. Unterwegs hatte ich Obst und Beeren mitgehen lassen, wenn ich daran vorbei kam, meine Mahlzeit war also gesichert. Als es langsam dunkel wurde, kuschelte ich mich in meinen Schlafsack. Ich hatte mir unter einem kleinen Felsvorsprung ein Bett aus Zweigen, Laub und Moos hergerichtet, so wie ich es immer tat. Ich lauschte den Geräuschen der Nacht, raschelnde Blätter und ab und zu Tierlaute, und meine Gedanken kehrten zurück zur heutigen Begegnung. Ich fragte mich, was ich gesehen hatte. Wenn er kein Voidling war, wie er erklärt hatte, was dann? Ein Magier war er nicht, dagegen sprach schon die Waffe die er führte. Aber ich erinnerte mich klar an die unheimliche Kraft, welche er ausgestrahlt hatte. Eine Drohung in sich, ein unsichtbarer Auswuchs seines Verderbnis und Tod suchenden Geistes. War er ein Dämon? Ich war mir nicht sicher, denn wenn dem tatsächlich so war, dürfte ich eigentlich nicht mehr am Leben sein. Dämonen gewährten kein Pardon, liessen nie von ihrer Beute ab, es sei denn sie wurden hart bekämpft. Der Fremde hatte allzu menschliche Züge gehabt. Ein Halbwesen vielleicht, aber ich hatte noch nie von so einem Mischling gehört, Mensch und Dämon. Eine Symbiose setzte voraus, dass beide - oder alle - Partner den jeweils anderen am Leben liessen. Ein Dämon besass jedoch eine so unbändige Macht, dass ein Mensch daran unweigerlich zerbrechen musste, sollte der Versuch einer Verbindung unternommen werden.  
Ich seufzte lautlos und beschloss, die Sache auf sich zu belassen. Wer konnte wissen, was diese wilde Gegend an unbekannten, mystischen Wesen beheimatete. Schon halb eingeschlafen dachte ich zurück an die Kreaturen, welche ich in Noxus gesehen hatte, in den Wäldern von Ionia, und in Shurima. Langsam erschien mir auch ein Halb-Dämon nicht mehr sehr abwegig.


	2. Schlachtfeld

Drei Tage waren seit meiner Begegnung mit dem Nicht-Voidling vergangen. Inzwischen hatte ich mich etwas mehr nach Norden gewandt, da ich Demacia lieber umgehen wollte. Die Landschaft blieb aber dieselbe.  
Ich war erst seit zwei Stunden unterwegs, als ich aus weiter Ferne etwas hörte, was sich von den üblichen Umgebungsgeräuschen der Natur abhob. Aufgrund der Entfernung konnte ich es nicht wirklich einordnen, es klang wie ein aufbrausendes Rauschen und Knistern, aber zu abgehackt um nur vom Wind zu stammen. Vielleicht ein Felssturz, vielleicht auch etwas anderes. Meine natürliche Neugierde liess mich die Richtung anpassen, um zu sehen was es wohl zu sehen gab.  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hatte ich offenbar gefunden, wonach ich gesucht hatte. Zwei frisch umgeknickte Bäume versperrten mir den Weg. Sie ächzten noch immer leise unter der Spannung, und der Geruch von frischem Holz lag in der Luft. Ich kletterte unter den Baumstämmen hindurch, und was ich vorfand war nichts weniger als Schlachtfeld. Zahlreiche Bäume lagen umgeknickt oder gleich ganz entwurzelt am Boden. Alles war von unnatürlich wirkenden Ranken überzogen. Einige davon waren dick wie meine Arme. Über der Lichtung hing der Geruch von Holz, Moder und Pflanzensaft. Ich tastete mich vorsichtig einige Schritte weiter durch das Durcheinander. Da erspähte ich zwischen Baumstämmen, halb in Ranken versunken, einen leblosen Körper. Es war ein Pflanzenwesen, wenn auch mit menschlichen Zügen. Ich näherte mich vorsichtig. Das Wesen musste der Urheber der Ranken sein, die alles überzogen, wie auch der Zerstörung ringsum.Alles deutete auf einen Kampf hin. Die grüne Haut des Toten war an mehreren Stellen von Wunden zerrissen, aus denen ein dickflüssiger, dunkler Saft tropfte. Drei silberne Armbrust-Bolzen steckten tief in seinem Leib. Ich strich behutsam über den Kopf des toten Pflänzlings und wünschte ihm in Gedanken einen guten Übergang zum Jenseits.  
Als ich mich aufrichtete, sah ich am gegenüberliegenden Rand der jungen Lichtung einen weiteren Körper. Ich blieb vorsichtig und ging nur langsam näher. Dieser hier lebte noch, wenn auch nur gerade so. Er lehnte in sich zusammengesunken an einem grossen, von Moos und Farnen überzogenen Felsen. Kaum mehr als zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt erkannte ich ihn plötzlich. Es war der Halbmensch, mein Angreifer von vor drei Tagen. Instinktiv wich ich zurück. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Sein massiver Bogen lag zu seiner Linken auf der Erde. Es sah aus, als hätte er noch versucht, sich daran festzuklammern, doch er war ihm schliesslich entglitten. Die Waffe gab ein kaltes, schwächer werdendes Glühen ab. Ich bemerkte eine tiefe Spalte, welche sich wie ein Sprung in einem Felsen durch die halbe Länge des Bogens zog.  
Mein Blick wanderte zu dem Fremden. Seine Augen waren halb geöffnet, doch sie blickten ins Leere. Von dem dämonischen Leuchten, an welches ich mich noch genau erinnerte, war nur ein fahler Schein übrig. Überreste von Pflanzenranken waren um seine Arme und Beine geschlungen. Sein Körper war blutverschmiert, mehrere silberne Bolzen - dieselben, die auch das Pflanzenwesen getötet hatten - steckten in seinem Leib, viele davon halb abgebrochen. Ich erkannte schnell, welches aber der tödliche Schuss gewesen war. Die einzige Rüstung, welche er trug, war eine Runde Platte, welche eine Stelle über seinem Herzen schützte. Ein Silberbolzen, grösser als die anderen, steckte tief darin. Die schützende Oberfläche war zersplittert, und ein schwach leuchtender, wabernder Rauch tropfte aus der Wunde. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter schwächer werdenden Atemzügen.  
Ich kniete mich neben ihn auf die Erde und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen zerschundenen Körper. Seine menschliche Hälfte war von absurder Vollkommenheit. Irritiert zog ich die Hand zurück. Eine Bewegung zwischen den Bäumen liess mich aufblicken. Da waren Kindred. Doch ich fürchtete mich nicht. Ich war dem Tod schon oft begegnet, und damit auch Lamm und Wolf. Selbst wenn der Tag kommen würde da sie meinetwegen erschienen, ich empfinge sie mit offenen Armen und einem Lächeln. Doch heute war nicht dieser Tag.  
Lamm hüpfte mit einem schwerelosen Sprung direkt neben mich und beugte sich vor, um dem Halbmensch die von Schweiss verklebten Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Dann wandte sie sich mir zu.  
„Wir wollen ihn nicht.“ Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Es ist noch nicht Zeit.“  
Sie strich sanft über meine Hand, während Wolf neugierig mein Haar beschnüffelte. Dann, mit einem Windhauch und einem leisen Rascheln, verschwanden beide.  
„Ich sollte dich trotzdem sterben lassen“, sagte ich zu dem fremden Mann. Ich wusste nicht wer er war, woher er kam, oder was sein Ziel war. Aber er war gefährlich. Immerhin hatte er die Waffe auch gegen mich gerichtet.  
Wider besseren Wissens wollte mein Herz ihn dennoch vor dem Tod bewahren. Ich umschloss den grossen Silberbolzen, welcher sein Schicksal schon beinahe besiegelt hatte, mit meiner linken Hand. Unvermittelt schnellte die Rechte des Mannes nach oben und umfasste mein Handgelenk, um mich dran zu hindern, den Bolzen herauszuziehen. Seine Augen, plötzlich wieder zum Leben erwacht, funkelten mich böse an. Doch er war zu sehr geschwächt um mich aufzuhalten. Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck riss ich den Bolzen aus seinem Leib. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf und er stiess mich um. Ich rappelte mich sofort wieder auf und sah, wie gleissendes Licht und leuchtender Dampf aus der Wunde strömten. Reflexartig presste ich meine Hand darauf. Es brannte. Ich leitete meine Magie in meine Handfläche, um die dämonische Lebensenergie davon abzuhalten, weiter aus seinem Körper zu strömen. Hellgelb leuchtende Linien und Runen begann zu erscheinen und flossen in Spiralen um meinen Arm und meine Hand. Ich spürte, wie die Anstrengung mir Schweissperlen auf die Stirn trieb.  
Der Halbmensch fauchte mich förmlich an und seine Augen leuchteten hasserfüllt. Er umschloss meinen Hals mit seinen klauenbewehrten Fingern. Langsam drückte er fester zu, doch ich dachte nicht daran, von ihm abzulassen. Sein Unwille, von mir gerettet zu werden spornte mich nur noch mehr an, eben das zu tun. Er begann, dunkle Ranken zu beschwören, die sich Runde um Runde um meinen Körper legten und mich einschnürten. Er brachte erstaunlich viel Kraft auf angesichts seiner schweren Wunden. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft und biss hart meine Zähne zusammen.  
Dann war es vorbei. Mein Zauber war gewirkt und blieb im Form mehrerer blassgelb leuchtender Runenkreise, welche die Wunde dicht verschlossen, sichtbar. Ich entriss mich dem Griff des Fremden und er sank zurück gegen den Felsen. Die schwarzen Fesseln lösten sich auf. Ich rappelte mich auf und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, während ich meinen schmerzenden Hals rieb. Dann stapfte ich davon. Nicht, dass ich ihn zurücklassen wollte, nein. Nun, da ich schon sein Leben gerettet hatte, wollte ich nicht nur seine übrigen Wunden versorgen, sondern auch mehr über ihn herausfinden. Aber hier wollte ich nicht bleiben. Die Luft war zu stickig, die Erde zu modrig. Ich brauchte ausserdem frisches Wasser. Also machte ich mich auf die Suche. Zielstrebig umrundete ich den Felsen und folgte dann meinem Instinkt.  
Keine fünf Minuten später fand ich eine geschützte Stelle, gleich neben einem kleinen Bach. Eine handvoll grosse Felsen und Steine umschlossen ein grünes Stück Rasen. Die Bäume standen hier ausserdem viel lichter. Das war perfekt, und ich kehrte sogleich um.  
Als ich die Kampfstätte erreichte sah ich, dass der Halbmensch auf den Füssen war. Er stützte sich mühsam auf seinem Bogen ab und hielt sich mit der anderen Hand am Felsen fest. Sobald er mich sah, verzog er zornig das Gesicht. Er mochte mich also noch immer nicht. Ich seufzte lautlos und ging zu ihm hin.  
„Du wirst allein nicht weit kommen“, klärte ich ihn auf. Er schnaubte verächtlich, doch er sagte kein Wort. Ich nahm trotzdem seinen Arm und legte ihn um meine Schulter, um ihn zu stützen. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, sich ernsthaft zu wehren, und so gab er seinen Widerstand schliesslich auf. Im Schneckentempo bewegten wir uns zum Lagerplatz, den ich gefunden hatte.  
Dort angekommen platzierte ich ihn auf der von dichtem Rasen bewachsenen Erde, mit dem Rücken an einen von der Sonne gewärmten Felsen gelehnt. Er stöhnte leise. Ich zog mein Messer hervor und befreite seine Arme und Beine von den letzten Resten von Pflanzenranken. Dann ging ich zum kleinen Bach, füllte meine Feldflasche mit frischem Wasser und befeuchtete einen Stofflappen. Ich kehrte zum Fremden zurück und kniete mich neben ihn. Zuerst bot ich ihm etwas zu trinken an, was er dankbar annahm. Ich verschloss die Feldflasche und legte sie weg. Behutsam zog ich die Krone, welche er trug, aus seinem weissen Haar. Der vorne über der Stirn eingelassene Stein funkelte rot im Sonnenlicht. Unter der Krone, bisher verdeckt, kam ein ebenso rotes Mal auf seiner Haut zum vorschein. Ich reihte es gedanklich ein hinter all den anderen Fragen, die sich angesammelt hatten und die ich ihm hoffentlich irgendwann würde stellen können. Ich legte die Krone beiseite und begann, mit dem feuchten Tuch Schweiss, Blut und Dreck aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Er bleckte unwillig die Zähne, doch er liess mich gewähren.  
Als ich fertig war, ging ich zurück zum Bach um den Lappen auszuwaschen und kurz nachzudenken. Ich musste die verbleibenden Armbrustbolzen aus seinem Körper entfernen. Das ging nur, wenn er auf dem Rücken lag, ich mochte ihm aber nicht zumuten, auf der nackten Erde zu liegen. Seine Wunden bluteten ausserdem nicht mehr, also hatte ich etwas Zeit. So beschloss ich, ihm erst ein Lager zu bauen.  
Ich stand auf und ging ohne weitere Erklärung los, um Zweige, Laub und Moos zu sammeln. Ich war mir sicher, er würde sich nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegen.  
Obwohl ich mich beeilte, brauchte ich über eine Stunde, um alles vorzubereiten. Ich hatte unterwegs Beinwell gefunden, ein starkes Heilkraut zur Behandlung von Wunden. Daher hatte ich auch ein kleines Lagerfeuer aufgebaut und entzündet, um einen Aufguss herzustellen.  
All das schien am Fremden unbemerkt vorbeizugehen. Er sass unbeweglich an den Felsen gelehnt und starrte auf die Erde. Aber mir schien es, dass sein Atem schwerer ging. Es wurde also höchste Zeit, dass er sich richtig ausruhen konnte.  
„Na gut“, sagte ich, mehr zu mir selber als zu ihm, als ich neben ihn trat. Das Feldbett war bereit, und ich hatte sogar meinen Schlafsack ausgerollt und darüber ausgebreitet, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass ich diese Grosszügigkeit in der kühlen Nacht noch bereuen würde.  
„Es ist nur ein Schritt.“ Ich deutete zum Lager, welches ich wohlweislich direkt neben ihm aufgebaut hatte. „Aber ich brauch etwas Mithilfe.“  
Er hob den Kopf und sah mich an, doch sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Das Leuchten seiner Augen war nur noch ein schwaches Glimmen. Dennoch tastete seine Hand am Felsen nach Halt, und ich beeilte mich, ihn auf der anderen Seite zu stützen. Ich spürte sein Gewicht schwer auf meiner Schulter. Doch den einen Schritt schafften wir. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als ich ihn auf das Feldbett legte. Ich nahm ihm seinen Brustgurt und roten Schal ab. Den Schal wickelte ich zu einem Knäuel und schob ihn als Kissen unter seinen Kopf. Dann beeilte ich mich die kleine Pfanne mit dem Beinwellaufguss herzuholen und legte mir meinen Vorrat an Baumwolltüchern zurecht. Nun kam der unschöne Teil. Ich fasste den ersten Silberbolzen am Schaft und zog beherzt. Der Fremde verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz, seine Finger krallten sich in den Untergrund, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Sofort drückte ich ein mit Aufguss getränktes Tuch auf die Wunde. Ich hielt es fest, bis kaum mehr Blut aus der Wunde sickerte. Erst dann machte ich mit dem nächsten Bolzen weiter, und dann dem nächsten, und so fort. Es waren schlussendlich sechs Stück, und es war schon später Nachmittag als ich fertig war. Meine Finger waren blutverschmiert und schmerzten. Doch ich wusste, die Mühe würde es wert sein. Der Fremde würde sich von seinen Verletzungen erholen. Da die Schmerzen endlich abebbten, dämmerte er langsam weg. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich ruhig.  
Ich stand auf und ging zum kleinen Bach, um mir die verkrusteten Hände zu waschen, nicht ahnend dass ich heute mehr als nur ein Leben gerettet hatte.


	3. Reh

Ich hatte einen wirren Traum. Ich stand zwischen hohen, schlanken Bäumen. Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch das Blätterdach und tauchten alles um mich herum in ein goldenes Licht. Vor mir, keine zwanzig Schritte entfernt, stand eine Rehgeiss. Ich wollte sie erlegen und hob meinen Bogen. Pfeil um Pfeil flog mit leisem Surren von der Sehne, doch ich verfehlte jeden Schuss. Die Rehgeiss kam auf mich zu, ihre dunklen Augen verspotteten mich, und weiter flog Pfeil um Pfeil an ihr vorbei. Plötzlich stiess sie einen schrillen Schrei aus. Um uns wurde es schwarz. Sie sprang mich an, doch nur um in Zeitlupe zu erstarren. Ihr Körper wurde immer länger und dünner, bis sie sich vor meinen Augen in einen leuchtend roten Pfeil verwandelt hatte. Er kreischte und knisterte, von unbändiger Energie durchflossen. Seine Spitze zeigte auf eine Stelle zwischen meinen Augen und war nur noch eine Handbreit von meinem Gesicht entfernt. Er triefte von Blut, es tropfte vom Schaft, von der Spitze. Der Pfeil zerfloss in einem Wasserfall von Blut . Ich schwebte empor, zusammen mit den Bäumen. Kleine Lichter tanzten um mich herum. Ich stieg schneller auf als die Bäume, und als ich ihre Wipfel hinter mir liess, sah ich in der Ferne die Sonnenscheibe von Shurima. Ein gleissend helles Licht traf mich, und ich fiel, immer tiefer und tiefer und ich wusste, ich würde am Boden zerschellen.   
Mit einem heftigen Ruck wachte ich auf.   
Ich hasste es, so aus dem Schlaf aufzuschrecken und vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen, bevor ich endlich blinzelnd die Augen öffnete. Es war hell, Sonnenstrahlen tanzten, von Laub und Zweigen und Tautropfen gebrochen, über die die Erde. Vögel zwitscherten munter.   
Die Blätter auf denen ich lag raschelten, als ich mich aufrappelte. Ich hatte gestern zu meiner eigenen Überraschung die Energie aufgebracht, für mich selber auch ein Lager zu bauen. Und nicht nur das, ich hatte überdies aus dünnen Stämmchen und Schilfbündeln einen kleinen Unterstand, an den Felsen gelehnt und nur um rudimentären Schutz zu bieten, errichtet.  
Instinktiv griff ich nun nach meinem Bogen und Köcher, und krabbelte unter dem Schilfdach hervor. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Der Fremde - er war verschwunden. Ich musste geschlafen haben wie ein Stein dass er sich hatte davonschleichen können ohne dass ich erwachte. Das Leben in der Wildnis hatte mir einen sehr leichten Schlaf beschert, um bei jedem Anzeichen für Gefahr sofort wach und bereit zur Verteidigung zu sein, daher war das schon etwas ungewöhnlich.  
Mürrisch suchte ich den ganzen Lagerplatz ab. All seine Habseligkeiten waren weg - ebenso wie meine Feldflasche. Nach all den Mühen, welche ich auf mich genommen hatte um ihn vor dem Tod zu bewahren, würde ich nun also nicht einmal erfahren, wer oder was er war - und ich würde meinen weiteren Weg bis zur nächsten grösseren Siedlung, wo ich mir eine neue Flasche besorgen konnte, von stetem Durst geplagt unter die Füsse nehmen müssen. Ich liess mich auf die Erde fallen. Mich noch lange darüber ärgern würde mir auch nicht viel bringen. Ich entledigte mich meiner Stiefel und Strümpfe, dann zog ich auch mein Lederwams, mein Hemd und meine Gürtel aus. Ich ging hinüber zum kleinen Bach, und wusch mich ausgiebig. Das kalte Wasser war herrlich belebend und glitzerte wie Juwelen im Sonnenlicht. So wurde ich auch den letzten Rest Müdigkeit endlich los.  
Ich hatte mir gerade mein Hemd wieder übergezogen, als ein Rascheln von der anderen Seite der Lichtung mich aufblicken liess. Aus dem Unterholz trat eine Gestalt. Sofort erkannte ich, es war niemand anders als der Halbmensch. Ich war überrascht. Nicht so sehr über seine Rückkehr, sondern vielmehr über seine Verwandlung. Sein Gang war geschmeidig und federnd, sein Körper zeigte keine Spur mehr von Müdigkeit oder Schmerz. Die unmenschlichen Augen leuchteten und glänzten hell. Über seiner rechten Schulter baumelte der leblose Körper einer Rehgeiss. Seine Erscheinung hatte beinahe etwas übernatürliches. Die Luft vibrierte von seiner ungeheuer starken Präsenz. Ich war wie gebannt.  
Er kam geradewegs auf mich zu und liess die Jagdbeute vor meinen Füssen zu Boden gleiten. „Wir haben etwas zu Essen besorgt,“ erklärte er. „Dieser Körper braucht Nahrung. Und du auch, Mensch.“ Er deutete erst auf sich selber, und dann auf mich, während er missbilligend die Nase rümpfte. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging zum Bach hinüber. Mein Magen knurrte leise, wie um seine Worte zu bestätigen.  
„Nenn mich Neru,“ rief ich ihm hinterher. Einer der falschen Namen, die ich ab und zu verwendete, aber ich hielt es vorerst für klüger so wenig wie möglich über mich selber preiszugeben.  
Er gab nur ein Knurren von sich während er begann, seine Hände und Arme zu waschen.  
Ich trat neben ihn. „Und wer bist du?“, fragte ich ihn. Er war nicht gesprächig, so viel stand fest.   
Unwillig hielt er inne und schien einen Moment nachzudenken. Dann richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Grösse auf - er überragte mich um fast eine Kopfhöhe. Als er sich zu mir umdrehte konnte ich sehen, dass die Wunden in seinem Oberkörper zwar noch sichtbar waren, die Heilung aber schon weit fortgeschritten war. Er breitete dramatisch die Arme aus. „Wir sind die Drei in Einem. Der Eine aus Dreien.“ Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und seine Augen blitzten. „Wir sind Varus.“   
Ich versuchte zu verstehen, was er damit meinte. Immerhin wusste ich jetzt, warum er von sich selber im Plural sprach. Aber war es eine Metapher? Oder meinte er es gar… buchstäblich? Ich folgte ihm als er seinen Bogen aufhob und wieder zurück zu der Stelle ging, wo der tote Körper des Rehes noch immer am Boden lag. „Die drei in einem?“, fragte ich nach. Er reagierte nicht. “Wer sind diese drei?” Ich hatte ihn eingeholt. “Woher kommen sie?” Ich begann ihn zu umrunden. “Wohin gehen sie?”  
Er wandte sich mir zu und umfasste mein Kinn mit seinen Klauen. “Du stellst eine Menge Fragen, Mensch.” Sein Chitinpanzer war kalt und noch etwas feucht, doch ich konnte auch die pulsierende Wärme seiner unbändigen inneren Energie, oder Magie, spüren.   
“Neru,” korrigierte ich ihn trotzig. Er liess mich los und ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet.” Das war mein ultimatives Argument um mein Recht auf etwas mehr Hintergrundwissen zu unterstreichen.  
Er lachte. „Und wir hätten dich schon dreimal töten können.“  
Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Einmal,“ korrigierte ich ihn. Mir wollte ausser der unglücklichen Begegnung vor nunmehr vier Tagen keine weitere Begebenheit in den Sinn kommen.  
„Und gestern.“ Er baute sich in einer bedrohlichen Geste vor mir auf. „Und heute Morgen.“ Wieder zuckten seine Mundwinkel spöttisch und seine Stimme triefte vor boshaftem Hohn. „Du besitzt einen äusserst tiefen Schlaf, Mensch.“  
Ich schluckte leer. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Bauch aus. War ich zu solch leichter Beute geworden? Wo ich mir doch bisher so viel auf meine Überlebenskünste eingebildet hatte? Ich schob den Gedanken beiseite. „Du hast es aber nicht getan,“ konterte ich stattdessen. Er drehte sich mit einem kaum hörbaren Schnauben weg. Sein Bogen blitze in der Sonne auf. Mir fiel wieder ein, dass die Waffe gestern beschädigt gewesen war, und ein rascher Blick bestätigte mir, dass sie noch immer von einem tiefen Riss durchzogen war. „Liegt vielleicht daran, dass du deinen Bogen gar nicht mehr gebrauchen kannst,“ fügte ich daher leicht spöttisch an. Ich war entschlossen, dieses Wortgefecht zu gewinnen. Doch er sah das etwas anders - besonders was die Natur des Gefechts anging. Er war so schnell, dass ich seine Bewegung nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Unvermittelt fand ich mich mit seinem Bogen und einem blutroten Pfeil direkt auf mein Gesicht gerichtet wieder. Die Waffe bebte wütend, der Pfeil glühte und summte, ich konnte seine Hitze spüren. Varus‘ Gesicht war hasserfüllt, und für einen Moment dachte ich wirklich, dass er loslassen würde.   
„Mein Bogen funktioniert noch gut genug, um eine unbedeutende Kreatur wie dich zehnmal zu töten,“ zischte er.  
Doch ich wich nicht zurück und liess mir keine Angst anmerken, auch wenn mein Puls raste. Ich sah ihm fest in die Augen. Über Sekunden starrten wir uns an.  
Dann endlich senkte er den Bogen, und der Pfeil verschwand. „Du bist entweder sehr mutig - oder sehr dumm,“ stellte er fest. Es klang beinahe anerkennend.  
Ich sah zu, wie er sich langsam von mir wegbewegte. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dir,“ sagte ich mit fester Stimme.  
„Das solltest du aber.“ Er bleckte die Zähne.  
„Du hattest bereits viermal die Gelegenheit, mich zu töten.“ Ich hatte beschlossen, ihm diese Anzahl vorerst zuzugestehen. „Doch du hast es nicht getan.“  
Er sah mich kalt an, aber er sagte nichts. Stattdessen legte er den Bogen ab und kauerte sich neben das tote Reh. Er strich mit der Hand über das glänzende Fell des Tieres.  
„Warte, ich mach das.“ Ich trat neben ihn.   
Er richtete sich wieder auf. Ich konnte sehen, dass alle Feindseligkeit so plötzlich von ihm abgefallen war, wie sie gekommen war.   
„Dann werden wir die Feuerstelle vorbereiten,“ erklärte er.   
Ich nickte zustimmend und machte mich dann an die Arbeit. Zunächst zog ich das Reh zum Bach hinüber um direkt beim frischen Wasser zu sein. Dann nahm ich mein Jagdmesser, und begann das Tier auszunehmen. Ich fand keinerlei Einschussstelle oder andere Wunde am Körper und fragte mich ernsthaft, wie Varus die Rehgeiss wohl erlegt hatte. Doch ich entschied mich, ihm vorerst keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen. Unter meinen Haaren hervor spähte ich zu ihm. Er hatte angefangen ein Rechteck aus grossen Steinen aufzubauen. Ich irrte mich wahrscheinlich, aber es sah aus als würde er ein Selbstgespräch führen.  
Die Sonne wärmte mir den Rücken während ich weiter arbeitete. Die Innereien warf ich alle auf einen Haufen, wir hatten keine Verwendung dafür, aber irgendein Raubtier würde sich bald darum kümmern. Das Häuten des Tieres nahm mehr Zeit in Anspruch. Ich war konzentriert bei der Arbeit, meine Gedanken schweiften kaum ab. Die Arbeit war Routine, genau wie der Geruch von Blut und rohem Fleisch in meiner Nase. Dennoch bewunderte ich die Schönheit des Tieres. Das Fell war makellos und ich war traurig, dass ich es nicht würde behalten können.   
„Erwürgt.“   
Erschrocken blickte ich auf. Varus hatte sich lautlos genähert und setzte sich nun im Schneidersitz gegenüber von mir ins Gras, da wo es noch nicht blutgetränkt war.   
„Du hast dich gefragt wie wir das Tier erlegt haben. Erwürgt,“ erklärte er. Seine Stimme war verändert, weicher, freundlicher. Er machte eine elegante Bewegung mit der Hand und beschwor dieselben dunklen Ranken, mit denen er noch einen Tag zuvor mich gefesselt hatte. Jetzt liess er die schwarzen Bänder kunstvoll durch die Luft schweben und verschnörkelte Figuren bilden. Ich sah fasziniert zu und hob instinktiv die Hand, um sie zu berühren. Eine der Ranken schlang sich spielerisch um meine Finger und legte sich dann in einer perfekten Spirale um meinen Unterarm. Sie fühlte sich an wie kühle Seide. Varus beobachtete mich belustigt, während er weiter ihre Bewegungen lenkte. „Unsere Ranken der Verderbnis. Sie vergiften alles, was sie berühren.“ Erschrocken blickte ich ihn an, doch er kräuselte nur amüsiert die Lippen. „Nur wenn wir es wollen.“  
Das Band löste sich von meinem Arm und berührte nur noch leicht meine Fingerspitzen. Dann veränderte es sich, es fing an dunkel-lila zu glühen und es brannte plötzlich wie Brennnesseln auf meiner Haut. Sofort zog ich meine Hand weg.  
Varus lachte. Dann liess er die Ranken über unsere Köpfe schweben und ich sah zu, wie sie sich langsam auflösten.  
„Du kannst auch Gedanken lesen?“ fragte ich ihn dann, mich daran erinnernd, dass er eben eine nie laut geäusserte Frage von mir beantwortet hatte.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, können wir nicht. Aber wir können gut beobachten.“ Er deutete auf das Reh. „Wir haben gesehen, wie du den Körper des Tieres nach Wunden abgesucht hast.“  
„Oh.“ Ich war irgendwie erleichtert.   
Dann wandte ich mich wieder meiner Arbeit zu. Schnitt um Schnitt löste ich die Haut des Tieres vom Fleisch und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Varus mich dabei beobachtete.   
Als ich fertig war trennte ich Kopf und Füsse ab und Varus half mir dabei, das Fleisch am Bach zu waschen. Dann endlich spiessten wir das Reh auf einen langen Ast, den er vorbereitet hatte, und hängten es über das lodernde Feuer. Varus hockte sich neben dem längeren Ende des Spiesses auf einen abgeflachten Stein und übernahm damit stillschweigend die Aufgabe, den Spiess regelmässig weiterzudrehen. Ich reinigte und trocknete mein Beil und mein Messer bevor ich mich ebenfalls ans Feuer setzte. Es wurde langsam Mittag und die Sonne war über die Baumwipfel geklettert, doch es blieb kühl. Der Geruch von verbranntem Holz und gebratenem Fleisch begann die Luft zu erfüllen. Varus sass im Schneidersitz auf seinem Stein und starrte in die Flammen. Seine Augen hatten ihr unmenschliches Leuchten fast ganz verloren. Ich beschloss, einen weiteren Versuch zu starten, mehr aus ihm heraus zu bekommen.   
„Wenn du so mächtig bist,“ begann ich beiläufig, „wie ist es dann dazu gekommen, dass du gestern so schwer verletzt wurdest?“ Ich spähte vorsichtig zu ihm hinüber und versuchte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufzulegen, so als hätte ich ihn nach dem Wetter gefragt und nicht einen möglicherweise wunden Punkt angesprochen. Er sah mich an und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
„Es war ein unerfreulicher Zufall.“ Ärger schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Dieses Pflanzenwesen griff uns an. Das wäre kein ernstzunehmendes Problem gewesen, doch dann tauchte diese Frau auf.“ Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Sie war gut. Sehr gut. Die Pflanzenranken behinderten uns, wir konnten nicht ausweichen. Sie schleuderte uns gegen den Felsen. Und ihre Bolzen…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Silberbolzen,“ sagte ich.  
Er verzog das Gesicht. „Sie sind Gift für uns. Wenn du nicht...“  
Er sprach nicht weiter, doch ich konnte - zum ersten Mal überhaupt - spüren, dass er ehrlich dankbar war, dass ich ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.  
„Wie konntest du dich so schnell wieder davon erholen?“, fragte ich weiter.  
Er strich mit der Hand über seine Brust. „Dieses Fleisch ist so leicht zu beeinflussen. Befreit von dem lähmenden Gift war es ein Leichtes, die Wunden zu schliessen.“  
Es irritierte mich, dass er von seinem Körper sprach, als wäre es nicht sein eigener. Ich unterdrückte den Drang, ihn einmal mehr zu fragen, was er war. Auch wenn er gesprächiger geworden war, ich machte mir keine Hoffnung auf diese Frage eine direkte Antwort zu bekommen.  
„Und dein Bogen?,“ fragte ich stattdessen.   
Er warf der Waffe einen traurigen Blick zu. „Werden wir verletzt, wird der Bogen verletzt. Er wird heilen, nur langsamer.“  
Mir kam ein Gedanke. „Darf ich etwas versuchen?“  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch er sagte nichts. Für mich war das so gut wie eine Zustimmung. Ich stand auf und kniete mich neben den Bogen. Er strahlte ein schwaches, pulsierendes Glühen ab.   
„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Varus nun scharf, doch ich liess mich nicht von meinem Vorhaben abbringen. Ich bündelte meine Magie in meinen Fingerspitzen und hielt sie ganz nah an die Oberfläche der Waffe, dort wo sie zersprungen war. Ich konnte das Pulsieren der Waffe deutlich spüren und bewegte meine Finger entlang des Sprungs. Dünne, gelbe Runenlinien erschienen zwischen den klaffenden Rändern der Wunde. Varus war aufgesprungen und hatte sich bedrohlich über mir aufgebaut, doch er hielt mich nicht zurück. Ich versuchte den Riss zu schliessen, doch es schien als würde der Bogen sich wehren. Nur Teile meines Zaubers blieben haften. Ich musste meine Bemühungen schliesslich aufgeben. Fast beiläufig berührte ich die Oberfläche der Waffe mit meinen Fingerspitzen. Unvermittelt wurde ich von einer Explosion von purer Energie weggeschleudert. Ich fand mich auf dem Rücken im Gras liegend wieder und rappelte mich auf. Varus hatte den Bogen an sich genommen und warf mir einen düsteren Blick zu. Ich fühlte wie meine Haut noch immer leise kribbelte wo sie den Bogen berührt hatte. Meine Fingerspitzen hatten sich schwarz verfärbt.   
Mein Herz hämmerte gegen meinen Brustkorb. Die Waffe. Sie war nicht einfach von Magie erfüllt, sie lebte. Und es war ein dunkles und zerstörerisches Wesen. Geschichten kamen mir in den Sinn, alte Legenden, so alt dass sie kaum noch erzählt wurden. Geschichten von mächtigen Waffen und den Dämonen, die darin hausten und alles zerstörten, was sie berührte.   
Mir wurde beinahe schwindelig. Das war unmöglich. Sie waren alle besiegt und eingesperrt worden. Auch wenn sie nie ganz zerstört werden konnten, so wandelten sie doch seit Menschengedenken nicht mehr auf Runeterra.   
Aber es musste trotzdem so sein. Plötzlich machte alles Sinn, seine Macht, seine Präsenz - die teilweise Verkommenheit seines Körpers.  
„Dein Bogen.“ Meine Stimme war kratzig und rauh. Varus drehte seinen Kopf halb zu mir. Ich fühlte eine Enge in meinem Brustkorb. „Dein Bogen ist ein Darkin,“ brachte ich hervor. Das alte, dunkle Wort wollte mir kaum über die Lippen gehen.  
Varus drehte sich um und kam auf mich zu. Er erschien mir plötzlich noch grösser, noch stolzer und schöner. Seine Augen funkelten hell. Und er lachte leise.   
„Nein.“ Er blieb stehen, schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich seine freie Hand auf den Brustkorb. „Wir sind der Darkin.“


	4. Enthüllungen

Warum war ich noch am Leben? _Warum war ich noch am Leben_? Der Gedanke brannte in meinem Kopf wie ein glühendes Stück Eisen. _Er war ein Darkin_. Meine Ohren rauschten und das Atmen fiel mir schwer. Mein Körper war wie gelähmt, ich sass im Gras und sah hilflos zu, wie Varus die letzten Schritte zwischen uns überwand. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich wirklich Angst. Er würde es endlich tun, er würde mich töten. Ich hätte den Bogen nicht berühren dürfen.  
Doch anstatt seine Waffe gegen mich zu erheben, streckte er die Hand aus. Ich starrte ihn an. Mein Brustkorb war noch immer eng eingeschnürt, ich hielt die Luft an. Dennoch griff ich, ohne willentlich die Entscheidung dazu getroffen zu haben, nach seiner Hand.  
Er zog mich auf die Füsse, ich schwankte und er hielt mich an der Schulter fest. Die Berührung fühlte sich fremd und falsch an. Noch immer konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm wenden, geschockt und bestürzt darüber was er wirklich war..  
“Warum?”, fragte ich endlich, ich wollte meine Stimme zwingen, normal zu klingen, doch heraus kam nur ein Flüstern.  
Varus legte seinen Kopf schief. “Warum was?”  
“Warum bin ich noch am Leben?” Dieses mal gelang es mir immerhin, meiner Stimme ansatzweise Ton zu geben.  
Er liess mich los und rümpfte leicht die Nase. “Leben für Leben.”  
“Und davor?”, hauchte ich, an unsere erste Begegnung vor ein paar Tagen erinnernd.  
Varus presste die Kiefer zusammen, unwillig, sich zu erklären. Dennoch sprach er.  
“Teile von uns sind mit dem Töten nicht einverstanden, besonders wenn der Gegner wehrlos oder unbewaffnet ist. Es versetzt sie in Aufruhr. Es ist die Mühe nicht wert. Du hattest deinen Bogen gesenkt.”  
Ich versuchte zu verstehen, was er mir erklärte. Doch mein Kopf schwirrte noch immer und mein Körper zitterte kaum merklich. Varus bemerkte es dennoch.  
“Wir werden dir nichts tun.” Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und deutete mit einer ausladenden Geste auf sich selbst. “Du hast diesen Körper gerettet.”  
Ich schluckte. Wie viel Vertrauen konnte man in das Wort eines Darkin schon setzen? Doch andererseits hatte er ja tatsächlich alle Gelegenheiten mich zu verletzen ungenutzt gelassen. Ich beschloss mir ein Herz zu fassen, redete mir Mut ein. Meine Angst liess langsam nach, das Zittern verschwand.  
“Zeig uns deine Hand,” sagte Varus.  
Ich blickte überrascht zu ihm auf. Etwas unsicher hob ich die Hand, mit welcher ich seinen Bogen berührt hatte. Er fasste sie und drehte meine Handfläche nach oben, um meine geschwärzten Fingerspitzen zu inspizieren. Mir wurde bewusst, dass sie noch immer leicht kribbelten. Varus strich mit seinem Daumen über die dunkle Stelle.  
“Interessant,” murmelte er.  
Ich blickte auf unsere Hände, und mir wurde klar: meine Fingerspitzen sahen genau gleich aus wie Varus’ gepanzerte Haut. Ein Schauer durchlief mich.  
Er liess meine Hand los, ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. “Es wäre besser du fasst unseren Bogen nicht wieder an.”  
Nicht dass ich es vorgehabt hätte. Ich nickte gequält.  
Varus wandte sich ab und ging zurück zur Feuerstelle, ich folgte ihm. Er legte seinen Bogen ab und beäugte unseren Rehbraten. Dann griff er beherzt zu und riss mühelos einen der Vorderläufe aus dem Gelenk.  
“Das Fleisch ist noch nicht durchgebraten,” stammelte ich irritiert.  
Er sah mich schief an, dann biss er trotzdem in die Keule. Das Fleisch war noch grösstenteils roh, der Knochen blutig. Ich verzog das Gesicht.  
Er schluckte den Bissen herunter und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. “Wir haben seit Tagen nichts gegessen. Wir werden nicht länger warten.” Dann biss er wieder zu.  
Etwas angewidert wandte ich mich ab und setzte mich ans Feuer. Ich war selber sehr hungrig aber ich würde warten müssen. Missmutig stocherte ich in der Glut und legte dann etwas Holz nach.  
Zeit um nachzudenken.  
Ich hatte also einen Darkin gefunden. Ich wusste nicht viel über sie aber die wenigen Geschichten, die ich einst gehört hatte, waren beunruhigend genug. Auf der Höhe ihrer Macht hatten sie ganze Länder in Schutt und Asche gelegt, so die Legende. Mächtige, unbezwingbare Wesen sollen sie gewesen sein. In meiner Vorstellung waren sie monströse Dämonen gewesen mit flammenden Augen und schwarzer Haut, und nie endendem Blutdurst. Varus sah ganz anders aus. Natürlich, er war gross und stark, aber doch in einem menschlichen Massstab. Ja, vieles an ihm wirkte menschlich. Und dann traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. _Wir sind die drei in einem. Teile von uns sind mit dem Töten nicht einverstanden_. Der Ruck, mit dem ich mich zu ihm umwandte war so heftig, dass er überrascht aufblickte.  
“Du hast dich mit einem Menschen verbunden!”  
Varus lachte boshaft. “Mit zweien.”  
Ich wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, wie das überhaupt möglich war. “Nicht genug, dass sie sterben mussten, du missbrauchst sie noch in ihrem Tod.”  
“Sie sind nicht tot.” Er kräuselte die Lippen. “Hast du nicht zugehört? _Wir sind die drei in einem_.”  
“Du hältst menschliche Seelen als Geiseln deines Willens in diesem Körper fest,” flüsterte ich bestürzt.  
Varus sprang auf, er war plötzlich sehr zornig. “Sie kamen zu _mir_. Sie haben mich aus meinem Gefängnis befreit und ich habe die Gelegenheit genutzt. Weisst du wie es ist, gefangen zu sein? Weisst du _wie lange_ ich die Geisel eines faulen Zaubers war?”  
Ich hielt es für eine rhetorische Frage und schwieg. Varus baute sich vor mir auf.  
“Wie lange ist es her, dass ihr Sterblichen uns mit Tricks und Magie vom Antlitz Runeterras gewischt habt?”  
Ich schluckte und versuchte mich zu erinnern, wann die Darkinkriege geendet hatten.  
“Dreitausend Jahre, etwa?” Ich hasste, wie kleinlaut es klang.  
Varus zeigte wütend mit dem Finger auf mich. Seine Stimme war eindringlich und dunkel. “Dreitausend Jahre. Dreitausend Jahre eingesperrt, ohne Körper, bei vollem Bewusstsein. Kein Schlaf. Keine Ruhe. Kein Ausweg.” Er lachte verächtlich. “Was ist dagegen ein Menschenleben.”  
Es gab nichts, was ich darauf erwidern konnte. Was er beschrieb konnte ich mir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen. Aber ich würde ihm auf keinen Fall Recht geben und die Versklavung zweier Menschenseelen als entschuldbar abtun. Welche Qualen sie wohl leiden mussten?  
Varus war sichtlich aufgebracht. Als ich nicht antwortete schnaubte er ein letztes Mal wütend, dann nahm er seinen Bogen und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Sekunden später war er im Dickicht verschwunden.

Vier Tage später war ich noch immer nicht weiter gezogen. Ich hatte Freljord vor dem ersten Neuschnee erreichen wollen, und nun war ich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob ich überhaupt noch da hin wollte. Ein seltsames Gefühl hatte von mir Besitz ergriffen, und ich wusste nicht, ob es Heimweh war.  
Ausserdem war Varus nicht zurückgekehrt, und es störte mich. Natürlich versuchte ich mir einzureden, dass es mich nicht kümmerte. Doch er hatte mich mit so vielen offenen Fragen zurückgelassen. Je mehr ich über ihn nachdachte, desto mehr wurde die Abscheu angesichts seiner menschenverachtenden Tötungswut verdrängt und machte neuen Gefühlen Platz. Es ging so weit, dass ich beinahe Verständnis für den Dämon aufbrachte. Die Gefangenschaft, welche er beschrieben hatte, musste eine unvorstellbare Qual gewesen sein. Mir wurde endlich bewusst, warum er mir gegenüber solche Dankbarkeit zeigte - genug, um nicht nur mein Leben zu verschonen, sonder sogar eine Verbindung aufzubauen, mich als ebenbürtig anzusehen: Dieser Körper, das rohe Fleisch und Blut, welches ich vor dem Tod gerettet hatte, bedeutete ihm unendlich viel. Hätte ich in dort im Wald liegen und sterben lassen, der Darkin wäre wieder ein Gefangener gewesen, ein Geist ohne Körper, ein Bewusstsein ohne Leben. Ein schreckliches Schicksal, auch für den dunkelsten Feind.  
Am meisten trieb mich aber das Mitgefühl für die beiden Menschenseelen, welche er gefangen hielt, um. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie wirklich noch am Leben waren, und ich hätte so gern mehr über sie gewusst. Ihnen vielleicht sogar irgendwie geholfen.  
All dies, das Heimweh, die seltsame Leere, welche Varus zurückgelassen hatte, ein bisschen Trotz auch, all dies also hielt mich davon ab, den Lagerplatz zu verlassen, und so war ich geblieben. Ich hatte die Umgebung ausgekundschaftet und den Unterstand etwas ausgebaut. Irgendwann hatte ich ausserdem alle Überreste des Rehes ein gutes Stück wegbringen müssen um nicht unnötig Raubtiere anzulocken. Ich hatte die Sonne genossen und im Bach ein ausgiebiges Bad genommen. Die meiste Zeit hatte ich aber neben dem Gewässer an einen Baum gelehnt gesessen und gegrübelt, oder Kiesel ins Wasser geschnippt.  
Nun war also der Morgen des vierten Tages angebrochen und ich wachte gerade auf. Regentropfen prasselten leise auf das Schilfdach und die Steine. Ich öffnete die Augen, streckte und dehnte mich ein wenig - und erschrak. Auf dem Lager neben mir lag Varus und schlief. Er hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt. Sein langes Haar war nicht mehr zusammengebunden und hing wirr um seine Schultern. Seine Haut war von den eingetrockneten Resten von Blut bedeckt. Sein Körper hob und senkte sich unter ruhigen Atemzügen.  
Es war verstörend, daran zu denken was er getan hatte - und auch, dass er sich ein weiteres Mal hatte an mich heranschleichen können, ohne dass ich erwachte. Ich setzte mich auf. Blätter raschelten. Varus erwachte sofort und drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken. Er trug weder die Tiara noch den Schal und Brustgurt. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen.  
“Wie viele?”, fragte ich dumpf. “Wie viele hast du getötet?”  
Er richtete sich auf und knurrte. “Nicht genug.”  
“Wie geht es den Menschen in dir?”  
“Sie sind in Aufruhr.” Er warf mir einen Blick zu, der vermutlich hatte zornig sein sollen, doch er wirkte eher verzweifelt.  
“Wer sind sie?”, fragte ich nach einer Pause. Ich bemühte mich, so viel Aufrichtigkeit in meine Stimme zu legen wie ich konnte.  
Er strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und seufzte. “Ihre Namen sind Valmar und Kai. Sie sind zwei Jäger aus Ionia. Starke, kluge Männer.”  
“Aus Ionia?”  
Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. “Das Gefängnis, welches die Sterblichen einst für das unsterbliche Selbst eines Darkin gefunden hatten war ein Brunnen in einem Tempel, in Pallas. Von Natur aus durchwirkt von starker Magie und versiegelt durch das Opfer der Kriegerin, welche Varus, den alten Varus, gebrochen hatte. Eines Tages wurde der Bogen, der tief im Brunnen nie hätte gefunden werden sollen, erweckt. Kai und Val waren in die Tiefen hinabgetaucht.”  
“Weshalb?”  
“Kai war tödlich verwundet worden beim Angriff eines Noxianischen Stosstrupps. Val konnte die Vorstellung eines Lebens ohne Kai nicht ertragen und war bereit, alles zu tun um ihn zu retten. Hätte er gewusst, was wirklich am Grund des Brunnens verborgen lag, hätte er wohl anders gehandelt. Aber er wusste nur, dass das dunkle Wasser magische Kräfte besass, und hoffte, dass sie Kai irgendwie retten würden.” Er strich sich durchs Haar und lächelte. “Und in gewisser Weise hat er ihn gerettet, nicht wahr? Kai ist noch am Leben.”  
Ich war ergriffen und erschüttert. “Ich weiss nicht ob man das Leben nennen kann.” Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
“Du tönst genau wie Kai.”  
Ich blinzelte verdutzt. “Heisst das, Kai und Val und der Darkin können miteinander reden? In deinem Kopf?”  
Varus seufzte. “Es ist bisweilen lästig.”  
“Und nach aussen hin redet nur der Darkin?”  
“Zur Zeit. Er hat die Oberhand.”  
Ich wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. Der Darkin mochte sich das einreden, doch ich erkannte nun, dass die Veränderungen in Varus’ Verhalten, seiner Stimme, selbst in seinem Blick nichts anderes waren als Kai und Val, die bisweilen den tiefen Hass des Darkin mit ihrer Menschlichkeit zu unterdrücken vermochten. Allein schon die Geschichte, welche er mir eben anvertraut hatte. Nichts, was ein Darkin erzählen würde. Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Version.  
Wir schwiegen, bis ich endlich meine letzte Frage stellte. “Warum bist du zurückgekommen?”  
Varus glotzte mich an. Doch anstelle einer Antwort wandte er sich ab und kroch unter dem Dach hervor. Er trat hinaus in den Regen und ich sah ihm nach, wie er den nahen Bach ansteuerte. Ich beschloss im Trockenen zu bleiben, auch wenn mich seine Gründe ehrlich interessierten. Um mich zu beschäftigen, ging ich meine ganzen Sachen durch und überprüfte, ob auch alles in bestem Zustand war. Leider war das eine ziemlich kurze Angelegenheit, und so fing ich irgendwann an, einzelne Halme aus den Schilfbündeln über meinem Kopf zu ziehen und zu Bändern zu flechten.  
Nach dem fünften vollendeten Band beschloss ich, doch einmal nach Varus zu sehen. Es regnete noch immer, und ich warf mir meinen Umhang über die Schultern. Ich fand Varus auf einem grossen Stein direkt am Bach sitzend. Seine Füsse baumelten ins Wasser, die nassen Haare klebten an seinem Körper. Die Blutreste waren weggewaschen.  
Als ich neben ihn trat und ihn ansah, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Regen nicht die einzige Flüssigkeit war, welche sein Gesicht benetzte. Ich verkniff mir jedoch, darauf zu reagieren. Stattdessen beschloss ich, auf das Offensichtliche hinzuweisen.  
“Bist du nicht schon völlig durchnässt?”  
Varus drehte sich zu mir und breitete die Arme aus, und er lachte.  
Unvermittelt musste ich auch lachen. Ich erkannte die Albernheit meiner Bemerkung, denn, natürlich, er trug keine Kleidung. Es gab nichts, was durchnässt werden konnte. Der Regen machte ihm so wenig aus wie dem Wolf oder dem Hirsch, oder jedem anderen wilden Tier. Doch mir wurde nun auch sehr unangenehm bewusst, dass er im Grunde nackt vor mir sass, auch wenn mir natürlich klar war, dass der Darkin nichts mehr an sich hatte, was die typisch menschlichen Schamgefühle hervorrufen würde. Dennoch musste ich mich darauf konzentrieren, meine Augen auf Höhe seiner Schultern zu halten. Mein Blick fiel auf die tiefe, fahl leuchtende Wunde über seinem Herzen. “Was hat es damit auf sich?” Ich deutete darauf, froh über die Ablenkung. Meine Neugierde war zurück.  
Varus, der begonnen hatte seine Haare mit seinen Klauen zu entwirren, hielt inne. Er liess die Arme sinken. Sein Ausdruck war ernst. “Eine Pfeilwunde. Ein Artefakt. Ein Überbleibsel von damals, als wir diesen Körper schufen. Leider war es uns nicht möglich, diesen Makel zu entfernen.”  
Er wirkte frustriert und etwas zornig, und ich verstand auch weshalb. Wie der grosse Silberbolzen gezeigt hatte, war dies eine ernste Schwachstelle. Vermutlich seine einzige.  
Ich verspürte den Drang, die seltsame Wunde zu berühren und streckte die Hand aus. Doch er wehrte mich ab.  
“Du willst wirklich alles anfassen,” spottete er.  
Unvermittelt musste ich mit dem Daumen über die geschwärzten, verhornten Fingerspitzen meiner linken Hand fahren. “Neugierde,” murmelte ich verlegen.  
Varus runzelte die Stirn, doch dann machte er einen überraschenden Schritt. “Nun gut. Mach nur.”  
Er stellte sich vor mich hin. Mein Herz schlug schneller, als ich ihn berührte. Ich betastete erst den Rand der Wunde. Seine Haut fühlte sich normal an, menschlich. Von tiefen Narben zerklüftet, und nass vom Regen, der noch immer auf uns niederprasselte. Dann wanderten meine Finger zu der tiefen, leuchtenden Grube, welche in seiner Brust klaffte, und ich fühlte… nichts. Nur Leere. Meine Hand zuckte sofort zurück. Ich blickte auf. Varus schien sich zu amüsieren.  
“Warum bist du zurückgekommen?”, fragte ich einmal mehr, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend.  
Varus’ Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter. “Warum bist _du_ noch immer hier?” Es klang beinah spöttisch, und ich fühlte mich tatsächlich ertappt.  
“Nun, also ich… wollte nach Norden, aber…” Ich hatte vor, meine Erklärung so glaubwürdig und nüchtern wie möglich darbringen, und scheiterte grandios. “Aber ich denke ich werde meine Pläne ändern und zurück nach Hause reisen, nach Shurima.”  
“Shurima!”, rief Varus sofort aus. “Du stammst aus Shurima?”  
Ich war etwas irritiert. “Nun… ja.” Ich hoffte ich würde es nicht bereuen, dass mir diese Information entschlüpft war.  
Varus fasste mich am Handgelenk. “Kannst du uns nach Shurima bringen?”, fragte er eindringlich. Und dann sagte er das Wort, welches vermutlich in fünftausend Jahren Geschichte kein Darkin jemals an einen Sterblichen gerichtet hatte.  
“Bitte.”


End file.
